Peligroso
by Death Hime
Summary: UKISS/Kevin&OFC&Kiseop OT3/AJ&OFC (Posiblemente más parejas)/Raissa, una chica vampiro que desea dejar su realidad se encuentra con un ángel hecho humano... el ángel que le entrega la vida que ella cree no tener...
1. Vampiro

**Titulo: **"Peligroso"

**Autora:** Chizuru

**Boyband/Género:** U-KISS

**Parejas:** Principal; OT3 KevinxOFCxKiseop

¡Parejas secundarias una sorpresa!

**Personajes:** Integrantes actuales de U-KISS, OFC, OC's.

**Rating:** K+/PG (Cualquier cambio será debidamente anunciado)

**Tipo:** Hétero, RP, AU, AR, songfic, fantasy, romance, amistad, angst, H/C, WAFF, drama, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los integrantes de UKISS no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran cuán feliz sería) El uso de sus nombres e imagen no implica sus deseos o pensamientos~ Y no persigo lucro ni fama (puede que un poco de fama ewe) al publicar este relato.

**N/A:** Bueno, esta es una extraña mezcla de cosas, que nació desde lo más profundo de mi mente y lo que más tiene es de mi propia cosecha, para adelantar, una chica vampiro, UKISS… romance, peleas, inesperadas sorpresas… Dedicado a todas las KissMes y especialmente a mi amiga Raissa que me inspiró para hacer a mi protagonista, esto no es exactamente lo que te había prometido, pero sé que te gustará :3

**Capitulo 1:** **"Vampiro"**

Abrió los ojos, como acostumbraba, después de haberlos mantenido cerrados por horas, como había aprendido de quienes la rodeaban. Desde pequeña ella los imitaba, quería ser como ellos, por lo que en las noches cerraba también sus ojos, aunque no conocía lo que era un sueño.

Ella nunca había sabido lo que era dormir, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque tenía curiosidad de aquello que la gente a su alrededor llamaba sueños, algo que según la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, ella jamás tendría.

Aquella mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, se encargaba de desmoronar sus ilusiones desde que tenía el recuerdo de conocerla.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, había sido una época vivida hace tal vez mucho tiempo.

Recordaba al único hombre, y la única persona que en su vida había amado, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Su padre, un hombre de piel lozana y brillante, ojos melosos y sonrisa acogedora. Él único que la hacía sentir viva, la hacía ser como los demás.

Lo que más permanecía en su mente era esa sonrisa, algo hipnotizante. Con aquel simple gesto hubiera podido conquistar a todas y cada una de las mujeres en el mundo, mas él había elegido a solo una, la que casualmente no llevaría una buena relación con la única hija de este hombre.

- ¡Raissa!- Un grito remeció sus pensamientos-. ¡Raissa! ¡Despégate de esa cama monstruo holgazán!- Gritaba desde la planta baja, la mujer que desde hace unos años se hacía llamar su madre.

Desde el momento en que los ojos y la sonrisa de su padre se encontraron con los de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre no pasó mucho tiempo para que pensaran en casarse. Entonces Raissa decía tener diez años.

La vida era apacible, no tenían problemas, aunque era obvio el odio y el miedo, de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, hacia Raissa. La chica no se acomplejaba demasiado por eso, tenía desde pequeña la intuición de que no sería bien recibida entre algunas personas.

Con aquella mujer que se hacía llamar su madre las cosas siempre fueron malas, ella nunca la aceptó ni la quiso, solo frente a su padre la mujer simulaba un dejo de cariño, dándole abrazos y haciéndole los mismos mimos que a su propia hija, pero al momento en que Ebeneizer, el padre de Raissa, les daba la espalda, no se dedicaba a hacer otra cosa que maltratarla con su rechazo y la discriminación de sus palabras, las cuales pronto fue utilizando su hija, Rikka.

Los años pasaron, para nada alegres, aunque su padre era capaz de robarle algunas sonrisas, sin que Rikka y su madre se enteraran. Pero esas sonrisas se acabaron para siempre en una trágica noche.

Era invierno y la nieve cubría los senderos, algo curiosa aquella fría noche, Raissa decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, se escabulló fuera de casa, conociendo al único ser como ella que alguna vez hubiera visto en toda su vida, además de su propio padre.

Aquel ser de movimientos elegantes y mirada oscura tenía una riña con su padre, tuvo por primera vez el instinto de atacar. Su cuerpo se sentía hervir, sus colmillos se sentían algo más puntiagudos y sus ojos se llenaban de ira, la cual fue desatada junto a la tristeza en un grito, al ver el cuerpo de su padre caer a los pies de su contrincante, quien huyó tras ver en los ojos de la chica.

Corrió hasta el cuerpo, tomando el rostro ensangrentado entre sus manos, su padre estaba manchado tanto de su propia sangre como de sangre ajena, por primera vez sintió el deseo de la sangre, cubrió su nariz, no quería esos instintos en ella, ese aroma desataba sus emociones, las cuales ella no deseaba.

Estaba devastada, la única persona en la que alguna vez había confiado estaba a punto de morir.

- Tranquila pequeña… No somos tan fáciles de matar…- Explicó con dificultad-. Debes huir, corre, antes de que él te alcance…- Indicó, la chica se levantó de inmediato-. No te acerques a nadie, es la primera vez que hueles sangre humana, si te acercas a alguien puedes hacerle daño, ¿y no queremos eso, o si pequeña?- Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, cubriendo aún su nariz-. Huye y enciérrate en tu habitación… Por la mañana estaré en casa y te daré un delicioso desayuno.- Prometió.

Raissa corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas.

Abrió sus ojos, los había mantenido cerrados mientras se vestía entre recuerdos.

- Papá, no cumpliste tu promesa.- Susurró mirando al cielo.

Ató su cabello en una cola baja, se vio al espejo, su piel pálida, sus ojos grises, su cabello largo y oscuro, sus labios y mejillas con el rosado artificial, otorgado por el maquillaje.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Sobre la mesa esperaba su esperada bolsa metálica. Rompió el sello con sus propios dientes y bebió el líquido en su interior.

- Mmm… Tipo A.- Dijo relamiendo sus labios.

Era un ejercicio algo frío, desde aquella vez en la que por primera vez olió sangre humana, la única manera de controlar su hambre era precisamente bebiendo sangre, aunque por supuesto, ella nunca se atrevería a matar, por lo que permitía que la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, quien casualmente era enfermera, le llevara a diario una bolsa de sangre, robada de los donativos voluntarios.

Tras varios años había aprendido a reconocer los tipos de sangre, sus texturas e incluso podía intuir la edad del donante.

- Tu hermana se ha ido, se te hace algo tarde… Vete.- Le ordenó sin mirarla.

- ¿Tarde?-

- En quince minutos empiezan tus clases.- Mordió una tostada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?-

- Tú no te mueves de esa cama, monstruo holgazán, ¿que sería de ti si fueras humana?-

Molesta le enseñó sus colmillos y corrió fuera de casa.

Para su suerte tenía la capacidad de correr a toda velocidad. En solo tres minutos había llegado a la escuela en la que estudiaba, la cual quedaba a varios kilómetros de casa.

Caminó lentamente hasta su salón, una vez en el establecimiento. Los chicos en cada rincón la admiraban, sin embargo pocos se le acercaban.

Aunque ella no lo reconociera, era guapa. Alta, delgada, de piel nívea, cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado, ojos grandes, delineados por sus espesas y oscuras pestañas, expresión triste y misteriosa. Muchos soñaban con hacerla sonreír.

Se sentó junto a su única amiga, que a pesar de serlo, no conocía su secreto. Le dedicó una mirada cálida a modo de saludo, recibiendo una amable sonrisa como respuesta.

Sentía los ojos sobre ella, pero intentaba no prestarles atención.

Entre sus compañeros ella no buscaba llamar la atención, lamentablemente lo hacía. Tenía un imán para humanos, según la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, era porque los monstruos como ella utilizaban ese atractivo para la caza.

Pero Raissa no quería cazar, no quería ser como era, no quería usar maquillajes ni beber sangre, ella no quería ser un vampiro.

Odiaba esa palabra. Odiaba recordar el nombre de su especie, vampiros, nunca había conocido a uno como ella, además de su padre, y aquel ser que le quitó lo único bueno de su vida. Desde entonces, su única referencia habían sido las películas, que los mostraban como monstruos, tal y como su madrastra decía.

Ella no quería serlo, Raissa deseaba ser humana, deseaba cerrar sus ojos y poder soñar


	2. Oportunidad

**Capítulo 2:**** "Oportunidad"**

Las clases de la mañana habían acabado. El sol comenzaba a pegar fuerte al otro lado de la ventana del comedor. Antes de acompañar a su amiga a aquel lugar se encerró en una de las cabinas de los baños para cubrirse por completo de cremas bloqueadoras y base para maquillaje, intentando proteger su piel delicada que pudiera delatarla y evitar los daños de la luz solar en ella.

Esperaba en una mesa, mientras Hye, su amiga compraba.

Le incomodaba tener que huir y esconderse de la luz del sol para llenarse de aquellas formulas, creadas para proteger humanos, que en ella surtían un efecto mínimo, por lo que su aplicación debía ser excesiva, odiaba el maquillaje, pero su piel se hacía transparente contra el sol directo, por lo que estaba obligada a usarlo. Era la principal razón de que prefiriera los días de invierno, a pesar de que el frío y la nieve le trajeran malos recuerdos.

Vio sus manos, su piel comenzaba a arrugarse y sentía que pronto de desmoronarían en cenizas. De inmediato las cubrió con unos delgados guantes.

- Te traje algo.- Dijo su amiga, entregándole una bolsa de papas.

- Gracias.- Dijo sonriendo con dificultad.

Comió lentamente el snack, después de beber sangre la comida "normal" se hace menos tolerable, los sabores se pierden, nada se compara a ese delicioso elixir que los humanos producen.

Pero debía aparentar, por lo que continuó comiendo, acostumbraba a hacerlo, siempre algo pequeño, para no afectarse demasiado.

- Oh… Ya te has puesto los guantes.-

- Si, yo…-

- Entiendo, tu piel es delicada.-

Le agradaba Hye, esa chica no llevaba muchos años de conocerla, pero era de los pocos que no se intimidaban con su presencia. No podía contarle su secreto, pero la curiosidad la llenaba, por saber que es lo que Hye tenía de diferente a otros humanos, ¿sería ella humana?

Sintió a lo lejos un desagradable y conocido aroma, acoplándose a uno que en cambio se le hacía muy agradable y novedoso, ¿Quién sería este nuevo humano? Los sintió de a poco acercarse más y más. Hasta que los sintió tras de si.

- Rikka.- Pronunció el nombre de su hermanastra, tras de ella.

- Vengo a darle una invitación a tu amiga.-

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó girándose.

Su hermanastra venía efectivamente acompañada, de un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y sonrisa tierna, tenía una apariencia dulce, aunque parecía ocultar algo, un factor misterio que tal vez solo ella podía sentir, tal vez estaba en su aroma.

- Soy DongHo.- Saludó alegremente.

- Raissa.- Se presentó ella, sin cambios en su expresión indiferente.

- Venimos a invitarlas al primer baile real que dará esta escuela.- El chico extendió flyers a ambas.

- No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Raissa.

Rikka quitó a su hermanastra el volante, arrugándolo frente a ella.

- No.- Respondió el chico-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le dijo algo molesto a Rikka.

- Ella no es de los que puede ir.-

- Así es, lo siento DongHo.- Sentenció, dándoles la espalda.

- Anda, ¿que tienes?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Dicen que 18.- Respondió.

- Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, debes ir.- Le extendió otro papel.

- Tal vez.-

- Espero verte. Hasta pronto chicas.- Se despidió dulcemente.

Rikka lo jaló del brazo, llevándoselo como si fuera de su propiedad. Raissa vio el papel con desilusión, leyendo para si misma, un baile real, amenizado por un famoso grupo de cantantes, UKISS.

- No los conoces.- Indicó Hye.

- No estoy segura.- Respondió, sin querer reconocer que no sabía nada del mundo exterior.

- Él es uno de ellos.- Señaló.

- Ahora lo entiendo.- Sonrió sarcástica-. Rikka no lo dejará ir.-

- Tu hermana es tan molesta.- Ambas vieron hacia la pareja.

- Lo sé, lo heredó de su madre.-

- Es una lástima por DongHo, parece buen chico.-

- Huele como si lo fuera.- Dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó sorprendida. Raissa notó su comentario.

- Digo… Tiene una buena esencia… Carisma…- Intentó cambiar sus dichos por algo más "humano".

- Si, mucho carisma.- Sonrió Hye.

Raissa sonrió otra vez ante su pequeño error, no era la primera que vez que hacía ese tipo de comentarios ante humanos, al menos la mayoría de las veces había sido solo junto a Hye.

Arrugó la bolsa de papas, recordando la vez en la que dijo que una mezcla preparada en clase de química olía a tipo O de 46 años, luego de aquellas palabras todos en aquella clase supusieron que era una muy mala bromista, pero en realidad nadie sabía del pequeño corte en el dedo de su profesor, un tipo O de 46 años, quien abandonó la clase impactado y algo asustado.

Estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, por su torpeza al hablar, lanzó la bolsa de papas a un basurero. Tomó un respiro para continuar hablando con Hye.

- ¿Qué eso de un baile real?-

- No lo sé, es el primero que UKISS realiza, puede ser divertido, con enormes vestidos, buena música, un ambiente como de cuento de hadas, ¿irás?-

- No lo creo.-

- Anda, ¿por qué siempre eres tan aguada con las fiestas?-

- Tengo que hacer los viernes por la noche.-

- Por favor! Esa mujer te trata como su empleada, ya eres algo grande para eso.-

- No tengo a nadie en este mundo más que a Rikka y ella, además aún no termino la escuela.-

- Este es tu último año, prométeme que las dejarás al graduarte.-

- ¿Y dónde iré?-

- Conmigo.-

Se conmovió al oír esas palabras, era su única y verdadera amiga, Hye. Si ella realmente supiera lo que pasaría al dejar a esa mujer, si Hye supiera que Raissa no se controlaría sin la sangre que le proporcionaba. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterara?

- ¿Irás al baile real de UKISS?-

- No, si ella se entera, me mata.- Dijo sabiendo que era imposible.

- Son UKISS, chicos guapos, cantantes, un baile real, ¿no crees que te verías hermosa en un vestido llamativo y elegante? ¿no te encantaría estar bajo las luces?-

- Hye, yo nunca he ido a una fiesta y menos a algo de este tipo.-

- Siempre hay una primera vez.-

- Ok, solo si ella no se entera.-

El día siguió su curso normal. Las seis de la tarde y las clases habían acabado.

Raissa caminaba solitaria por la calle, pensando en la insistente propuesta de Hye sobre la invitación de aquel cantante. Ella quería ir, pero no tendría el permiso de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

Otra cosa que le asustaba era estar rodeada. Atrapada en un lugar cerrado lleno de humanos, no estaba segura de poder controlarse ante aquella mezcla de aromas, buenos y malos, cuando la sangre subía su temperatura su aroma se hacía más fácil de distinguir para los vampiros, ella lo sabía, por eso se mantenía alejada de multitudes.

Vio en el papel otra vez, lleno de colores y promesas de una noche inolvidable. Sintió otra vez el agradable aroma del chico del almuerzo, intentó recordar su nombre, alzó su vista al frente para encontrarlo no muy lejos.

- Oh! ¡Eres la chica que no puede ir a fiestas!- La saludó.

- Eres el cantante que iba hoy con mi hermana.- Respondió.

- ¿En serio esa chica es tu hermana? Me da escalofríos.-

- Ajaja… No eres el único, ¿sabes?, de hecho es mi hermanastra, mi padre y su madre se casaron hace varios años.-

- Lo suponía, no tiene nada de parecido a ti.-

- Gracias por el cumplido.-

- ¿Irás a nuestro baile real?- Apuntó al volante en sus manos.

- Es tentador, baile real y UKISS.- Dijo tratando de simular conocimiento sobre ellos-. Tal vez.

- Será una bonita velada, espero verte ahí...- Dijo sinceramente alegre-. Solo espero no encontrarme otra vez con Rikka-.

- Te buscará, la conozco.-

- Lo sé… Si la ves en tu camino o en casa, no le digas que me viste y por favor si te pregunta no le digas la dirección en la que voy.-

- Te ves desesperado.-

- Lo estoy, me asustan las chicas obsesionadas que no me dejan ir… Ni siquiera la conozco.-

- ¿Solo cruzaste la puerta del comedor y cogió tu brazo?- El chico asintió-. Es algo típico de ella, pero tranquilo si hay alguien más que pueda interesarle, tal vez te deje… No es mala… solo…- No supo que palabra utilizar-. ¿Entiendes?-

- Si… Entiendo, hasta pronto Raissa.- Se despidió, cruzando a su lado. Le sorprendió que el chico recordara su nombre.

- Hasta pronto… DongHo.- Respondió.

Siguió su camino a casa. Allí estaban Rikka y su madre hablando del baile real, Rikka alardeaba de pasar toda la noche junto a DongHo, pues se habían hecho muy cercanos. Raissa rió al oírla, la actitud de Rikka era algo lastimosa.

- Debes verte increíble querida, en seguida iremos a comprarte el vestido más maravilloso para ti, eres una reina, debes ser la más hermosa del lugar.-

- Por supuesto.-

- Raissa, vete a limpiar.- Le dijo al notar que la chica oía su conversación.

- ¡Vete! No es como si fueras a asistir al baile, un monstruo como tú no debe ir.- Le dijo su hermanastra-. Mamá, ¿podrías creer que DongHo la estaba invitando?-

- Pobre chico, no sabe al tipo de monstruo al que se acercó.-

Raissa subió las escaleras, poniendo fuerza en sus pisadas, buscaba controlarse, odiaba que ese par la tratara así. Todo lo que quería era saltarles encima y mostrarles lo que un verdadero monstruo era, ellas jamás habían visto su ira, ellas no sabían que aquella chica podría matarlas con solo un dedo.

Dejó sus cosas en su habitación, y siguió las ordenes de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, que más bien actuaba como su ama, no le molestaba limpiar, se había acostumbrado. Su oído era bastante agudo, por lo que podía seguir oyendo claramente la conversación desde lejos.

- ¿Mamá podrás llevarme?-

- Lo siento, tendrás que pedirle a alguien más que te lleve. Este viernes tomaré un turno nocturno, regresaré a casa a las doce.-

Al oír esas palabras, Raissa sintió su oportunidad llegar. Podría ir unas cuantas horas antes de que su madrastra se enterara.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero el baile real empieza a las ocho… ¿Puedo pedir una limusina?-

- Por supuesto, es un baile real y tú eres una reina.-

Raissa lanzó lejos la escoba al escuchar aquello. Luego fue tras ella y antes de que tocara el suelo la detuvo, comenzando a barrer otra vez.

- Estúpida niña malcriada.- Susurró riendo de mala gana.


	3. Al estilo de cenicienta

**Capitulo 3:**** "Al estilo de Cenicienta"**

Los días pasaban rápido para los jóvenes, entre ensayos y grabaciones. La vida de un idol es ajetreada, lo tenían claro hace varios años.

Recién ahora después de los años que llevaban como grupo, los integrantes de UKISS tenían la oportunidad de acercarse a otros jóvenes como ellos. Todo gracias a la idea de DongHo, el seguía estudiando por lo que pensó en realizar un evento en alguna escuela local, los chicos lo aceptaron bien, por lo que el proyecto se dio.

Quedaba ya poco tiempo, era jueves, solo un día y estarían asediados por chicas o tal vez hablando relajadamente con ellas y otros chicos, pero claro, no sin antes de cantar una que otra canción, eso era algo obvio.

Estaban ensayando, repasando sus coreografías y afinando detalles, todo debía ser siempre perfecto. El sudor corría por sus frentes y sus cuerpos, llevaban horas de practicar y practicar.

- Ah… No puedo más.- Eli se desplomó en el piso frente al ventilador.

- Tampoco yo, estoy tan cansado.-

- Fue idea de DongHo hacer esa fiesta, cúlpalo a él.-Bromeó SooHyun-. Carga con la culpa.- Recriminó al maknae entre risas.

- Que malo eres, ¿Cómo es que Kiseop sigue bailando?- Señaló el maknae, al ver que el mencionado continuaba ensayando por su cuenta.

- Ya sabes como es.-

Los cinco chicos sentados en el suelo, mientras el sexto integrante continuaba con sus ojos puestos en el espejo, fijándose en cada mínimo movimiento. Una escena algo clásica, aunque hace algunos meses faltaba alguien más ahí.

- Al menos AJ solo estudia.-Suspiró DongHo.

- Eso es lo que crees.- Respondió Kiseop, deteniéndose finalmente, llevando a su boca una botella de agua.

Viernes. Las clases acababan. Hye y Raissa salían bajo la potente luz del sol, por lo que la segunda llevaba un sombrero y lentes oscuros, además de las distintas formulas bloqueadoras para protegerla, no debía ser descubierta.

- ¿Irás?-

- No, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?-

- Pero tu mamá tomará el turno de la noche, todo quiere que asistas a esa fiesta.-

- En primera no es mi mamá, y además es peligroso, ¿Qué haré si llega antes que yo?-

- Yo te cubriré, estarás de vuelta en casa a las doce de la noche.-

- Ok… Aceptaré.- Dijo para evitar la respuesta que ya conocía.

- Excelente.-

- Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que use?- Continuó, resignada.

- Según las invitaciones y afiches todo será ambientado según bailes clásicos reales, de tiempos lejanos, sombrío, vestidos largos y pomposos.-

- No tengo nada de eso.-

- Vamos a tu casa, algo podrás encontrar.-

La tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar más rápido. Al llegar se encontraron con Rikka preparándose para el baile real, por lo menos tres personas arreglando cada detalle de su apariencia.

- Oh! Llegaste, Rikka se irá en unos minutos, yo me iré ahora, quiero que limpies toda la casa, acabes con la lavandería y prepares la cena para ambas.- Ordenó-. Por lo demás tú no tienes nada que hacer, no irás a ese baile, monstruos como tú no serían admitidos, ¿Qué podrías llegar a hacer?- Dijo-. Dejé algo para ti sobre el refrigerador, no actúes como salvaje.- Susurró, tan bajo que solo Raissa pudo oír.

- Ve en calma.- Respondió sin mayor cambio en su expresión.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, entraron en la habitación de Raissa, ella corrió las cortinas y solo entonces se quitó los guantes y tomó un algodón para limpiar su rostro.

- Te trata como su empleada y tú actúas como una.-

- Le debo mi educación, alimentación y el simple hecho de vivir, es lo único que tengo.- Respondió como más de una vez antes lo había hecho.

- Eres demasiado buena.-

- No sabes lo que dices.- Susurró lamentándose de ser lo que era.

Raissa continuó desmaquillándose, mientras Hye daba vueltas por el lugar, revolviendo arriba y abajo en busca de algo que su amiga pudiese usar.

- Wow, es perfecto.- Tomó un vestido rojo, con vuelos blancos, algo antiguo.

- No sabía de él.-

- Tengo algo de magia.- Cerró un ojo.

- Déjame verlo.-

Lo tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo lo suave de las telas, el dulce aroma impregnado, recorriendo cada centímetro con sus dedos.

Tuvo un recuerdo. Su padre y ella a los cinco años, hablando, sobre ese vestido, era lo único que habían conservado de su madre biológica.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que el vestido tendría por lo menos unos cientos de años.

- Pruébatelo.-

Obedeció. Se alejó al baño donde la luz del sol entrando por la ventana le mostró frente al espejo su realidad, desvió su mirada. Se colocó el vestido, le calzó perfectamente, rojo oscuro, la piel de sus brazos descubiertos, brillando de blanca, sus ojos grises, sus labios pálidos, su cabello oscuro, todo creaba una imagen atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera.

Regresó a su habitación para encontrarse con la atónita mirada de su amiga.

- Perfecta.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Por supuesto, no te harás nada más, tu piel pálida y tu pelo sin peinar te hace lucir preciosa.-

- ¿Gracias?-

- Te esperaré abajo, en el auto de papá, se lo pedí para hoy.-

- Hye, hay un problema… Rikka.-

- Mmm… Puedo esperarte en la calle de atrás, pero ¿cómo llegarás tú?-

- Genial, estaré ahí, ahora vete antes de que ella suba.-

A empujones la sacó de su habitación. Hye bajó corriendo y salió de la casa, mientras sin que ella lo supiera la vampiro disfrutaba de una bolsa de sangre fresca.

Bebió lentamente, sintiendo los sabores, disfrutando cada mínima porción como siempre lo había hecho, al acabar sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un momento, para luego regresar a su brillante gris habitual, su piel se hizo más brillante y sus labios rojizos.

Se sintió lista y más segura de partir al ver a través de la ventana el sol descender, sonrió, era su momento.

Al sentir la puerta ser cerrada por su hermanastra y todo el lugar vacío, saltó por la ventana, subiendo hábilmente y en un solo movimiento al techo, vio a un lado y otro para corroborar que nadie la viera, luego dio un salto para llegar al techo de la casa trasera y desde ahí bajó a la calle.

Ahí estaba Hye y su auto, era una suerte que no se percató siquiera del espectáculo de acrobacias de Raissa.

- Dios mio, te ves aún mejor con los labios así.-

Sin responder al cumplido entró al auto y sonrió, la llegada de la noche le daba cierta seguridad, no era necesario ocultarse bajo la oscuridad, ella era su amiga.

- Cuando Rikka te vea morirá de envidia.-

- ¡Espera!- Gritó preocupada, dejando atrás toda la seguridad-. Rikka no debe verme, le diría a ella y eso es un problema.-

- Maldición, ¿no hay nada aquí que no sea un problema?-

- Te lo dije, no debo ir a esa fiesta.-

- Claro que si, déjame hacer unos pases mágicos en el portamaletas del auto.- Pidió antes de bajarse.

Raissa esperó por largos minutos mientras escuchaba el ajetreo en la parte trasera del vehículo, estaba nerviosa, si fuera humana su corazón saltaría y sus manos estarían sudadas y calientes.

- ¡Sorpresa! Tienes suerte, pruébatela.- Le extendió una peluca.

- No voy a usar esto, no es una fiesta de disfraces.- La recibió con desinterés.

- Pero casi lo es, además es la única forma en la que Rikka no te reconocerá.-

- ¿Solo una peluca?-

- Estará preocupada de otras cosas, la peluca lo hace más fácil.- Explicó-. ¡Pruebatela!-

Sin más opción Raissa se calzó la peluca, acomodándola luego para cubrir cada porción de su cabello oscuro. Ahora era una misteriosa pelirroja vestida de rojo.

- ¿No es demasiado rojo?-

- Te queda bien, te ves como una...-

- ¡No digas nada!- La detuvo descifrando el que la posible palabra a pronunciar fuera lo que realmente es.

La vampiro asistiría por primera vez a un encuentro de ese tipo, tan rodeada de gente, tan cubierta de miradas, si su corazón latiera lo haría a mil por hora, si de su respiración dependiera su vida, sería muy agitada.

La humana pisó con fuerza el acelerador esbozando una gran sonrisa, su alma se llenaba de felicidad con solo saber que podría ser una gran noche para su amiga, y si que lo sería.


	4. Los minutos de la princesa

**Capítulo 4:**** "Los minutos de la princesa"**

**Raissa POV**

Entré al salón lentamente, me sentía observada, pero ya no importaba, nadie era capaz de reconocerme realmente. La música en el lugar era suave y agradable, al fondo estaba un grupo de chicos cantando, entre ellos pude reconocer a DongHo, el que antes acompañaba a Rikka.

Había uno que llamaba especialmente mi atención, su mirada era dulce y su sonrisa luminosa, su voz era lo más precioso que alguna vez hubiese oído. Me detuve en el centro de la pista para admirarlo en la distancia.

Pronto acabó su canción, el chico que antes observaba bajó del escenario. Caminó lentamente, se detuvo frente a mí.

- Bienvenida, soy Kevin, me concedería esta pieza.- Ofreció su mano. La cual cogí en silencio.

No hablábamos, solo escuchaba las otras cinco voces y la música, las voces de los asistentes. Su respiración.

Me sentía como pocas veces viva. Sonreía con sinceridad, algo en él era irresistible, lo quería y no por el deseo de su sangre.

Seguimos girando y bailando, mientras el tiempo corría impasible. Me sentía humana, creí que mi corazón sería capaz de latir por aquella persona, por primera vez mi corazón latiría, por primera vez mi cuerpo sentiría calor.

**Fin Raissa POV**

_Girl I want you to be my Cinderella_

_Wae neon ireoke taoreuneun nal wae molla_

_I want your love yeah_

_I want your love yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**Kevin POV**

Sus ojos me llamaron desde que llegó, ahora bailo junto a ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Qué hay en esta chica que me hace acercarme sin motivos? Este irrevocable sentimiento, su belleza, lo gris y profundo de su mirada clara. Misteriosa, solo me hace desear saber de ella, que este momento no tenga fin.

Como una bella princesa de cuento tomada, solo entra con un enorme y llamativo vestido en el atestado salón, se mueve con elegancia y sin miedo se detiene para ver a mis ojos, fija y profundamente.

_I'm your man, the prince charming_

_Dallyeogajiman no running_

_Aetage chatgo inneun nareul neon ani_

Dulce princesa de ensueño, no dejes nunca de girar junto a mí, no sueltes mi mano, nunca digas adiós. No permitas que este maravilloso sueño acabe.

Es imposible que algo así sea real.

- ¿De dónde vienes?, no pareces de este mundo.-

- Tal vez no lo sea.-

El rojo de su cabello era claramente artificial, tal vez tinte, tal vez una peluca, pero le daba un toque que no sabría a que asimilar.

No sentía el paso del tiempo, poco al poco el salón se fue vaciando. Sus ojos fugazmente se despegaron de los míos, regresando con preocupación.

_Yeoldushiga jinado nan neol anbonae_

_Amu geokjeong hajima geujeo nan neol wonhae_

_Mwol deo gamchwo deo gamchuryeo hajima_

_Nuguboda neol aneun saram baro nanikka_

- Debo irme.- Dijo tratando de soltarme con suavidad

- ¡No! No han pasado más de unos minutos, y no hemos hecho nada mas que bailar, no tienes por qué irte.- La retuve por un brazo.

- Lo siento, fue maravilloso venir, solo porque puede verte.- Retrocedió acariciando mi rostro suavemente con sus delicados dedos.

- No te vallas.- Intenté otra vez.

- Debo hacerlo.-

- Estaré contando cada segundo que restará en mi vida para volverte a ver.- Finalmente la dejé ir, mis manos liberaron su cuerpo, las suyas dejaron mi rostro.

Sus manos eran inusualmente frías, pero me transmitían un calor que no estaba en la piel, sino en nuestro interior, una calidez que compartíamos sin saberlo con certeza. Antes de que sus pies la obligaran a alejarse sus manos regresaron a mi, posándose sobre mi cuello, mientras sus ojos con cierta calidez no dejaban de ver en los míos.

El volvernos a ver era demasiado incierto, esto solo había sido una casualidad.

_Jeo haneure bitnaneun byeol cheoreom_

_Nuguboda nun bushin neoingeol_

_Nareul ddeonajima gajima deo isang mageuryeo hajima_

_Ne majimak sarangi doel saram geuge nanikka_

Decidida a irse su tacto me dejó otra vez, comenzó a alejarse dando lentos pasos hacia atrás. Ella tampoco quería dejarme, pero debía hacerlo, lo sabía por la pesadumbre de su mirada.

- Puedo al menos saber tu nombre.- La detuve a un metro de distancia.

Regresó los pasos avanzados, me rodeó por el cuello abrazándome. Sus labios en mi oído susurraron dulcemente.

- Raissa.-

Luego su boca roja y dulce como una fresa cubrió mis labios por una fracción de segundo dejando un rastro que nada podrá borrar.

Luego corrió alejándose.

**Fin Kevin POV**

**Raissa POV**

Hye me llamó y tuve que dejar a Kevin, solo en medio de la pista, lleno de dudas.

No logré contenerme y cometí el error de besar sus labios. Sentí el dulce sabor que su sangre tendría, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al hacerlo, corrí, corrí lejos antes de que no lograra resistir un segundo más y contra mi voluntad lo mordiera.

No quería partir, si hubiese podido me hubiera quedado a su lado, si hubiese podido le habría dado un beso más profundo.

Sentí los gritos a mi alrededor, algunos exaltados por que una chica que nunca nadie había visto, de cabello rojo y piel nívea había besado a uno de los cantantes.

Corrí, sin que nada fuera capaz de detenerme, me sentía observada y perseguida. Antes de llegar a casa salté para subir a los techos de las casa y de ese modo no ser detectada por mi madrastra. Eran exactamente las doce de la noche, como a Cenicienta, mi tiempo se había acabado, era inevitablemente la hora de regresar a casa.

Llegando a mi tejado bajé rápidamente por una de las ventanas. Una vez en mi habitación me quité la peluca y el vestido, me puse mi pijama y escondí todo en el baúl a los pies de mi cama. Sentí unos golpes en la ventana, supuse que eran solo unas ramas, pero seguía en mí esa sensación latente.

- ¡Monstruo! ¡¿Estás en casa?!-

Como pocas veces la mujer no subió para verificar y vigilarme. Sentí sus pasos en las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación cerrándose con estruendo. Suspiré de alivio.

Tengo todas las oportunidades de mi parte, puedo intimidarla y hacerlo que quiera, soy vampiro, pero no quiero, hay otras cosas que le debo, guardar nuestro secreto la principal de ellas.

Los golpes en mi ventana continuaban, por lo que curiosa la abrí, encontrándome con unos oscuros y penetrantes ojos, me llevaron de temor, había sido perseguida.

- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunté al chico que se coló a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

- Solo quería ver de que se había enamorado Kevin, ¿vampiro? Es una lástima, se veía ilusionado.- Comentó sin mirarme, observando cada rincón de mi habitación.

- ¿Kevin? ¿Eres uno de esos cantantes?- Lo reconocí.

- Si, y debo reconocer que Kev tiene buen gusto en verdad.- Acercó su rostro a mi cuello, estremeciéndome.

- Aléjate.- Lo empujé.

A modo de huida me escabullí hasta el tejado, el chico me siguió. Era irritante, molesto, pero del mismo modo muy atractivo.

- ¿Por qué te fijas en los débiles humanos? ¿Quieres su sangre? ¿Quieres el placer de destruir su corazón con tus propias manos?- Decía poniéndose tras de mi, hablando con una entonación seductora e incomoda para mi.

- ¡No quiero hacerle daño!- Lancé un golpe el cual esquivó hábilmente, apareciendo frente a mi.

- Entonces mantente distante, todo lo que puedes hacer es matarlo estando a su lado, crees que no vi tus ojos cuando lo besaste, el placer del sabor de un humano en tu boca, no lo puedes resistir, no sabes controlarte. Eres como un animal, no mereces alguien como él.-

- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué merezco entonces si no es él?-

- Alguien como tú, alguien como yo.- Sonrió de costado, luego rápidamente cambió su posición, quedando tras de mi-. Somos vampiros, estamos destinados a ser uno.- Susurró a mi oído-. Pronto nos veremos Raissa, así que no olvides mi nombre...-Advirtió-. Kiseop... no lo olvides.- Dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer.

_Deo isang sumgiryeo hajima_

_Nan yeogi isseul tenikka_

Regresé a mi habitación y me acosté. Cerré mis ojos, imitando el dormir de los humanos, como estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Recordando a Kevin, buscando olvidar al molesto Kiseop. Si fuera humana mi corazón se debatiría entre el amor hacia Kevin y el odio hacia Kiseop.

_I'm your man, the prince charming_

_Dallyeogajiman no running_

_Aetage chatgo inneun nareul neon ani_

**Fin Raissa POV**


End file.
